Twisted Belonging
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: Jonathan returns for Clary and takes her away, insisting that they belong together. Will anyone save Clary, or will she truly be Jonathan's? (My first fanfic, let me know how I do!) Warning *Incest* *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1: Return

Chapter 1: Return

It had been 3 weeks since Jonathan had sent the severed angel wings to the Institue, warning them that he was coming. For what, or who, no one knew. There were suspicions, but no one said anything, but Clary could already tell who he was coming for. His plans for Jace had failed, and the only other person he wanted was her. Every time Clary thought of him, and the time he had almost raped her, it sent shivers down her spine. But a small part of her felt pity for her older brother. It wasn't his fault that he was a demonic creature, it was Valentine's, their father, for poisoning him with demon blood before he was even born, before he had a chance at life. And because of that, his own mother couldn't stand him. Clary knew that deep down, he was incredibly lonely, and just wanted to be loved, but he didn't know how to earn it.

Sighing, Clary carried on walking down the empty alleyway. She had been at Simon's apartment, talking to him about everything she couldn't talk about to anyone else. Her fears, her hopes and her nightmares. The scene of her stabbing Jace with Glorious kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. Jace, her one true love, was not allowed to do anything intimate with her because of the Heavenly Fire flowing through his veins. Clary craved his touch.

As Clary reached the end of the alley, she was shocked to find she had reached a dead end. She turned around, swearing that she had been walking in the other direction. She assumed she had been too lost in her thoughts to notice. She leant against the wall and pulled her phone out. Dialling Jace's number, she put the phone to her ear. Two dials later, he picked up.

"Hey, Clary!" He said. His warm, angelic voice sent a smile to Clary's face.

"Hey Jace! I'm on my way back from Simon's, I shouldn't be long!" Clary replied.

"Good. You know how much I worry when you're out on your own, ever since Sebastian sent that note to the Institute." Jace said his voice full of concern.

"I know, I won't be too long Jace. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, Clary. I love you."

"I love you too." And then she hung up. Because she was looking down at her phone, she didn't notice the figure in front of her, and walked straight into them. She staggered back and began to apoligize, while pushing her flowing red locks out from her face.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-" Clary began, but stopped as all the hair was removed from her face as she looked into the eyes of the person standing in front of her. _Jonathan._

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into her big brother's pitch black eyes. An evil grin broke out on his face.

"So good to see you again, little sister." Jonathan said menacingly. Determined to escape, Clary tried to go around him, but every time she tried, he blocked her way. "You seem so desperate to leave this place, Clary. Well, let's see what we can do about that." And with that, he grabbed Clary by her upper arms and lifted her over his broad shoulders. She began to struggle, trying to free herself from his grasp, but it was like trying to move a mountain.

"What do you want Jonathan?"Clary implored. She was struggling to keep her breathing calm. Her brother sighed.

"Oh, Clary. Isn't that obvious by now?"Jonathan asked, while drawing a portal rune on the wall. The portal opened up and just before he stepped through he said, "You."


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 2**

_'You belong to me, my snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see you're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you'_

_Evanescence, Snow White Queen_

Clary woke up after what seemed like hours later. The last thing she remembered was Jonathan carrying through the portal and then darkness. She opened her eyes properly, but discovered she couldn't see an inch in front of her nose. She was in a pitch black room, but she could just make out the outline of a door on the wall opposite her.

When Clary tried to stand up from the chair she was on, she was met with resistance. Her hands had been tied together behind the chair. Her breathing full of panic as she desperately tried to free herself.

"Stop struggling, Clary."A voice whispered. Clary froze. Where was the voice coming from? Just then, Jonathan's face appeared to the side of hers. She jumped slightly, and saw a smirk travel up her brother's face. He began to nuzzle her neck as his hands went to massasing her shoulders. Reluctantly, Clary found herself beginning to relax as she closed her eyes, but then suddenly remembered who was touching her. Her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" She whispered frantically. Jonathan opened his black eyes to stare right into her green ones. Clary wanted to look away, but found herself lost in his dark eyes.

"At my place. You're mine now, Clary." He replied, and kissed her on the cheek. A single tear escaped from Clary's bright green eyes, and Jonathan noticed. He moved from behind her to in front of her and kissed the tear away.

"Come on Clary, don't cry. I'll look after you. We belong to each other. When my dark Nephilim army destroys the Clave, I will have you by my side." Jonathan whispered comfortingly. It sounded strange to hear a reassuring tone coming from him. This was the man who murdered Hodge and Max, tried to kill Isabelle and Jace, kidnapped Jace and bound himself to him, and tried to rape Clary.

Clary shivered and willed herself to stop crying. She felt one of Jonathan's hands tangle itself up in her fiery red curls, and the other one stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked up to face him, and noticed how close he was to her. Slowly, Jonathan leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. It sent a tingle down Clary's spine, and Clary hated herself when she realized he had noticed the positive effect it had on her.

"That's my girl." Jonathan whispered, and closed the gap between them, locking his lips with hers. His tongue traced along her bottom lip, begging for access. Not knowing what had come over her, Clary allowed it. Not wasting any time, Jonathan stuck his tongue in her mouth, and their tounges played together in a passionate dance. Jonathan was moaning into the kiss, and although she hated to admit it, Clary was enjoying the kiss just as much as he was. She needed Jonathan to untie her hands, she could feel her wrists becoming bloodier by the minute, as she was trying to break them free to wrap around her brother.

Both needing air, Jonathan pulled away first. Panting, lips swollen, Clary realised what she had just done. She had willingly kissed her _brother_. She could do nothing but stare in shock. Jonathan chuckled to himself, and stroked Clary's cheek. Then he leant forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll be down again soon, love." And kissed her on the forehead. He then stood up and walked towards the door. Clary was momentarily blinded by the light that consumed the doorway when Jonathan opened it, but a second later she was left alone in the darkness again.

'_What's wrong with me?!' _Clary thought, as she once again let the tears slip down her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Obedience

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 3**

Clary did not know how long she had been sat in the dark for. Her lips were still tingling from the passionate kiss she had shared with Jonathan. She kept asking herself the same question over and over again. '_Why did I kiss him back?' _She merely assumed it was a natural reaction, like saying bless you to someone who sneezed, but part of her knew it was not as innocent as all that.

Sighing, Clary thought of her mother, Luke, her friends and of Jace. They were probably worried sick. Although Clary didn't know how long she had been held captive for, she assumed it was long enough for them to worry.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from her thoughts by the door slowly opening to reveal Jonathan standing there in a black top, with black jeans. He was smiling at her. As Clary willed herself to remain calm, he walked forward to crouch down in front of her. Their eyes made contact, and Clary had to admit that for a demonic monster, he was actually quite handsome.

One of Jonathan's hands reached forward to push one of Clary's curls out from her face. "How are you feeling?" He asked, with sounded like genuine concern.

"I'm okay." Clary lied. In reality, her wrists were hurting, she was starving, she was scared, and incredibly confused, but she chose to keep these things from him. Jonathan smiled, probably pleased not to hear complaining from Clary.

"Good. Okay now Clary, I'm gonna offer you something. If you promise me that you won't try to run from me or fight me, then I will untie you from this chair. Sound fair?" Jonathan asked smugly. Clary could feel her chest growing tighter. If she was released from the chair, then there would be the matter of trying to escape. But if she defied him, there was no telling what he would do to her. Deciding it would be better not to anger him, Clary nodded.

"Good girl." And with that, Jonathan went behind Clary and began untying the knots that held her hands together. Relief flooded through Clary as she felt her hands freed, and it took all the strength she had not to make a run for the door. When Jonathan moved in front of her, she stood up and began examining her wrists. They had dried blood circling them, and Clary winced from the pain. Without warning, Jonathan took Clary's wrists in his hands and brought them up to his face. Clary could do nothing but watch. Slowly, her brother began kissing the wounds, as if he were a father kissing away his daughter's cut after she had fallen off her bike. When he had finished, he placed Clary's hands over his head and wrapped them around his neck. Then he placed his own hands on Clary's waist and brought them closer together. Clary's breath caught in her throat, as she felt Jonathan's mouth brush against hers. She wanted so badly to push him away, but knew that the consequences would probably be severe if she didn't do as she was told. So she didn't fight back when Jonathan kissed her softly on the lips. He asked for entrance once more, and like last time, she allowed it, and the kiss quickly became more passionate. Her hands found their way into Jonathan's snow white locks and pulled him closer to her, and her older brother growled sexily into the kiss as he placed his hands on her ass.

Just like last time, Jonathan was the first to pull away from their kiss, and when he did, he did it with extreme reluctance, like he never wanted it to end. They were both panting from their embrace, and a smile spread across Jonathan's face.

"I knew that you loved me." He said, and he grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her towards the door. Clary followed obediently. Jonathan lead her down a long bright hallway. Clary wondered where Jonathan had brought her to, seeing as how she had destroyed the apartment. As if hearing her thoughts, Jonathan said "Valentine had a spare apartment just incase anything happened to the first one. It's not as big as the other one, but it has all the same rooms." Suddenly, he stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. He stood in front of the door and inclined for Clary to go in. She obeyed and walked past him, and gasped. The room was huge. There was a queen size bed with a cream duvet and matching pillows, a desk with various art supplies, two black armchairs in front of a fireplace, and two doors that looked like cupboards. Clary walked along the plush cream carpet and opened the first door. She was greeted with a big walk in wardrobe containing glamorous dresses, shadowhunter gear, jeans, tops, skirts, shorts and linguire.

It was astonishing seeing the effort Jonathan had gone to for her. She never thought he could care about something so much, no matter how dark and twisted it seemed. Shutting the door, Clary went to the second door, and saw that it was quite a large bathroom. She would definitely be using this later. Clary shut the door and turned around, surprised to see Jonathan still stood at the entrance to her room. She thought he would've come over to her by now to get another make out session with her.

"Thank you." Clary said. It was the only thing she could think to say. Jonathan walked over to her and stroked her cheek. She found herself once again drawn to his black eyes, finding herself thinking about what colour they would've been if Valentine hadn't turned him into a monster.

"Everything I do, I do for you, my sister. We belong together. Clean yourself up, and get ready. We will be dining together tonight, and I want you looking your best. I will come to collect you when our meal is ready." Jonathan said in a low voice. He kissed Clary softly on the lips, and exited the room, but not before smirking at her before he shut the door.

Emotionally exhausted, Clary turned around to the bathroom. Better do as she was told.


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 4**

Jonathan thought about Clary as he straightened his tie in the mirror. The way her red curls fell perfectly around her face, how her bright green eyes shone. Exactly like _hers_...

He growled at the thought of his mother, the woman who had hated him, who had abandoned him. It was so convinient that Clary looked like Jocelyn, and he looked like Valentine. They were meant to rule together. Not Angel Boy, and Angel Girl, but _Demon _Boy and Angel Girl. A smirk found it's way on to Jonathan's face as he recalled both times his sister had kissed him back. He _would _have her.

Deciding that Clary had had long to get herself ready, Jonathan left his room and went across to Clary's room. He opened the door, not bothering to knock, and walked in. She was not in her bedroom. He grew angry, thinking that she had tried to escape, when he heard a noise coming from the walk-in wardrobe. He marched over to the door and flung it open. Stood in the middle of the room, with only a towel covering her naked body, was Clary.

She gasped when she saw him, and held the soaking wet towel closer to her body. It took so much effort for Jonathan not to take her right there, but he knew the longer he waited, the more satisfied he would be. He stood in the entrance with his arms crossed, watching as his little sister tried to avoid his gaze.

"You're still not ready. Did you fall asleep in the bath?" Jonathan enquired. Clary's cheeks flushed with colour. He loved it when that happened.

"I-uh, can't decide what to wear." Clary replied, turning her direction to the many dresses available for her. Letting out a small chuckle, Jonathan walked in her direction. He searched the rails and picked out a dress.

"Here. Put this on." He said, and showed Clary a red and black thigh length dress, and a pair of black stilleto's to go with it. She stared at the dress, and Jonathan could tell that she was not used to wearing outfits like that. She held her towel in place with one hand, and stretched the other one out to take the outfit. Quick as a flash, Jonathan dropped the dress and grabbed Clary's outstretched arm. Panic grew in her eyes, and she tried to get away, but to no avail. Jonathan pulled her closer towards him and hugged her close, savouring the feeling of her breasts against his chest. He could hear her breaths growing faster, and he loved the fear she was feeling. He pulled his face away from her neck to look into her bright green eyes, and Clary shivered under his gaze.

"I'm sure you look great in that towel, but I think it would look even better on the floor." He growled. Suddenly, Clary was fully aware of what he had planned, and pushed him away from her. Still clutching the towel, she ran from the wardrobe and out her bedroom, not knowing where she was going. Anywhere was better than being with him. Shaking his head, Jonathan began to pursue her, enjoying her fearful running like a sick game of hide and seek.

Fearfully, Clary bolted down the hallway. She was absolutely terrified now. There was no telling what Jonathan would do to her now that she had angered him. She was also partly angry at herself for not stopping him from kissing her earlier. She was a Shadowhunter, yet she couldn't even stop a guy from kissing her?! Jace entered her thoughts, and she thought about how angry and upset he would be with her if he found out she had willingly kissed Jonathan. She would be crushed if he found out. Distracted by her thoughts, Clary did not notice she had reached the end of the hallway until she almost crashed into the small table at the end.

Shaking with pure fear, Clary turned around to start running again, but was dismayed as she saw Jonathan advancing slowly towards her. The look on his face was pure evil. His dark eyes had seemed to grow even darker, and a sadistic grin decorated his face. Clary edged backwards into the table, and Jonathan was now in front of her. He placed both his hands either side of her, and leant right into her face.

"Now, now Clary. I thought you promised me that you wouldn't run from me. I guess I have to punish you now." Jonathan said maliciously. Terror grew on Clary's face as she begged him "Please don't..please don't hurt me.." Laughing at how pathetic she was, Jonathan scooped her up in his arms and carried her back down the hallway. Clary tried to ignore the fact that all she was wearing was a towel, and that his hand was painfully close to her private area, but what he said in her bedroom still had her on edge.

Jonathan reached his bedroom door and opened it. He placed Clary down on his bed and turned back around to lock the door. He then turned his gaze on her, and Clary could plainly see that his expression was a mix of lust and anger.

_She was trapped_.


	5. Chapter 5: Dominance

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 4**

Suddenly, Jonathan lunged for Clary, and she let out a high pitched scream of terror. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and holding her arms out to the side. He towered over her, and Clary could do nothing but sob with fear. His eyes bored into hers, and he leant down close to her red face.

"Shh, stop crying Clary. Listen to me. I don't wanna hurt you, I would never want to hurt you. But you broke your promise. I can't have that can I?" Jonathan said, in a low voice that sound terrifying, but at the same time, incredibly sexy.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry, Jonathan! I'll listen, I promise! Just pl-please d-don't hurt me!" Clary cried pleadingly. The tears were pouring down her face like an emotional waterfall. Her body was shaking underneath her brother's muscular form. She wanted to be far away from here, in Jace's loving arms, but all she had was the constricting weight of her sadistic brother.

"That's more like it. You promise to listen to me?"Jonathan asked, while nuzzling her neck. Reluctantly, Clary nodded. He looked up into her eyes. "Good."

He sat up and began to unwrap her towel from her upper body. Clary's eyes grew wider, but she said nothing, merely watching as her brother took advantage of her. As Jonathan removed the towel, he sighed blissfully as he took in the sound of her breasts. He began to knead them, keeping his eyes closed. Soft gasps escaped Clary's mouth as Jonathan began to kiss her pink nipples. Despite the fear she was feeling, Clary could feel herself growing wetter under her brother's skilled touch. Growing bored of her upper half, Jonathan began trailing kisses down his sister's stomach until he reached her sex. Clary's breath caught in her throat as she quickly sat up. Jonathan noticed and leant up to kiss her lovingly.

"Shh, just relax. This will only hurt for a second." He whispered. He leant back down and started stroking the outside of her vagina softly. Clary mewled and let out a sexual gasp. It seemed to encourage Jonathan, who sped up his movements. Suddenly, he stuck one of his fingers inside Clary, and she let out a small sound of panic and tensed up. "Don't tense, Clary. Just relax, and enjoy it." Jonathan said huskily, and started pumping his finger in and out of her. The pain that Clary had been feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure, and her hands gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Moans made their way out of her mouth, and Jonathan's speed increased. Clary had never known such pleasure, as well as such guilt. She was supposed to be getting these wonderful feelings from Jace, the boy she loved. Yet here she was, letting her brother have his way with her. She digusted herself.

Clary was pulled away from her thoughts by an electric buzz spreading through her core. The volume of her gasps and moans increased in volume, as she closed her eyes from the intense pleasure she was recieving. Jonathan saw what was happening, and increased his movements, keeping his eyes on his sister's beautiful face. Suddenly, Clary orgasmed, her entire body shaking with the force of it. Jonathan kept pumping his finger in and out of her dripping wet hole until the waves of her orgasm had ceased. As her body stopped shaking and her moans decreased, Clary was overcome with a wave of guilt. Jonathan removed his finger and licked it clean, savouring the taste of his little sister. He smiled with pure happiness. He had given his sister her first orgasm with a man, the oppurtnity should be his and his alone. He looked down at his sister, who was wiping away the tears from her eyes. He leant down to kiss her on the lips, a soft, gentle action.

"Now, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that Clary."

Clary avoided his gaze. She simply sat up, grabbed her towel and left the room, leaving Jonathan staring after her.

She _would _be his. That, he would certainly make sure of.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 6**

Clary lay naked underneath the covers, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan had violated her, and she had willingly let him. She was supposed to be stronger than this. When he had tried to rape her before, she had managed to fight him off, but now...

She hated everything. She hated that she had been taken away from her family. She hated that she was being held prisoner by her brother who had no intentions of letting her go or hiding his incestious feelings for her. She hated being seperated from her family and friends. She hated being seperated from Jace, and not being able to touch him because of the Heavenly Fire. She hated the part of herself that felt pity for Jonathan. And most of all, she hated herself for enjoying what Jonathan did to her, how he made her feel. She shivered and buried herself further under the covers.

She froze when she heard her bedroom door creak open, and footsteps entered her room. The door shut, and the steps grew closer to her bed. She closed her eyes in the hopes that Jonathan would think she was asleep and go back to his own room. No such luck. The covers peeled away from Clary and the bed sunk next to her. An arm draped itself over her naked torso, and pulled her closer to him. Clary could tell he was not wearing a shirt either. She could feel his rock hard muscles against her back.

"Clary? I know you're awake, Clary. I won't do anything, just please, listen to me." Jonathan whispered. Despite the fact he knew she was feigning slumber, Clary kept her eyes firmly shut. She heard her brother sigh, and then quick as a flash he had turned her around so she was facing him, her naked body pressed up against his. She tensed up as she felt his hands run down her back. "Clary, please open your eyes." He whispered again.

Slowly, Clary opened her vibrant green eyes. Jonathan was staring down at her, eyes full of what seemed to be concern. He moved one his hands up to her face and wiped away her tears, then cupped her cheek. "Clary, why are you so upset? Didn't you enjoy that?" He asked softly. Clary stared at him in bewilderment.

"Yes. Yes of course I enjoyed it! That's just the problem! Why did you have to make me feel like that, Jonathan?! Why?! _WHY?!_" Clary screamed, pounding her fists into his torso. Jonathan made no effort to stop her. He just simply lead there and let her hit him. After a few hits, Clary buried her face in his shoulder and broke down in tears. Loud desperate sobs vibrated through Jonathan's body, and Jonathan began to stroke Clary's wild red hair.

"I simply showed you how much I love you Clary. Would you have had me torture you relentlessly instead, darling? I was showing you that you would enjoy what I give to you. Will you give your love to me, my sister?"Jonathan asked, comforting her. His words found Clary's heart. He sounded so lonely. She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for him, but looking into his eyes and hearing those words, made her realize she felt genuinely sorry for her big brother. She looked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jonathan looked down at her in surprise, and Clary looked at him with a weak smile on her face.

"Maybe, in time... I could learn to love you." Clary admitted. She then began to snuggle up to the Jonathan, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked. Jonathan wrapped his muscular arms around Clary. And the two Morgenstern siblings fell asleep, holding each other close, like they were the last two people in the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 7**

Clary slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The room was dark, on account of having no windows, but some light peeked through the bottom of her bedroom door. Clary made a move to sit up, but was trapped by two muscular arms. She turned her gaze to her brother lying next to her. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. How ironic.

His eyes were closed, blocking the darkness within. There was a slight smile on his face, and his eyes were moving behind the lids. He was probably dreaming, and Clary couldn't help but wonder what about. She inched closer towards him, burying her face in his neck, and began to close her eyes.

"Good morning." Clary's eyes shot open and she moved her head to look up at her brother, who had suddenly woken up. He was smiling down on her, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morn-"Clary began, but was interuppted by a large growl coming from her stomach. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. Jonathan smirked and released Clary from his hold, then sat up.

"I guess you must be pretty hungry by now, seeing as our dinner plans for yesterday went- astray." Clary lowered her gaze even more as she recalled what happened yesterday for her to miss out on dinner. She heard Jonathan chuckle, and then he got up from the bed. Clary turned to look at him, and sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous.

His snow white locks had fallen in front of his eyes, making him look dark and mysterious. He had a six pack and v-lines, something every girl would kill for in a guy. He looked like the typical bad boy at every high school. Clary had never found any of those guys particularly good locking. But Jonathan...

Clary mentally scolded herself for her thoughts. She was always disgusted by Jonathan thinking about her in a twisted way, yet here she was having similar thoughts about him.

"Like what you see?" Jonathan asked. Clary hadn't realized that while she had been thinking about him, she had also been staring at him the whole time too. She muttered an apology, and held the sheets closer to her body. Jonathan shook his head at her while smiling and sat down on the bed.

"Get dressed, and meet me outside your door in about ten minutes." He said, and leant forward to kiss her softly. Clary returned the kiss, and then Jonathan left her room. Clary rubbed her eyes and then got out of bed, and walked over to her wardrobe. After five minutes, she chose a green tank top and jeans. She brushed her red locks into a messy bun and sat down in one of the armchairs. She was drained.

Her thoughts took her back to last night, when she had told Jonathan that she could learn to love him. _Why did I say that?'_ she thought. She didn't plan on sticking around for much longer. As soon as she figured out a way to escape, she was leaving. The others must be worried sick. But before she left, she couldn't go back empty handed. She needed to find out what her brother was up to.

Clary stood up and walked to her bedroom door. She opened it to discover Jonathan was not outside. She started to walk to the left, when a hand wrapped itself around her mouth, and the other hand around her waist. She screamed, but it was muffled by her captor, and she tried kicking her way out of his grasp. Her efforts were in vain as she was pulled against the rock hard chest of the person holding her.

"Calm down, it's just me." The voice whispered in her ear. At first, Clary had a glimmer of hope that Jace had managed to find her, but that faded when he spoke. She recognized the voice as Jonathan's. He let go of her and she spun around. His pitch black eyes trailed down her body, as if he could see right through her clothes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He noticed and relished it. Determined to earn his trust, Clary took a step forward and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her. His face took on a look of surprise, and then quickly changed to pleasure as Clary locked lips with him. He hungrily kissed her back with all he had, and he lifted her up by her ass, and Clary wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss grew increasingly more passionate, and Jonathan made a move for the doorknob on Clary's room, when her hand shot out to grab it. He looked at her with a look of slight annoyance, but mostly curiosity. She stared right into his eyes and shrugged.

"I really don't wanna miss out on another meal. Let's go have breakfast, okay?" Clary said, with the most innocent tone she could muster. Her older brother grinned down at her and kissed her greedily, as if he wanted her for breakfast.

"You're right. Let's go." He said, and placed her back down on the floor. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the kitchen, wondering just what Jonathan had on his own personal menu...


	8. Chapter 8: Pain & Pleasure

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 8**

Jonathan and Clary sat across from each other at the breakfast bar, silently eating their breakfast. Jonathan had made them pancakes drizzeled in syrup. Clary's hunger pains quickly faded away as she dug into her stack. When she had finished, she pushed her plate away and sat back in her chair, sighing with relief.

"Enjoy that?" Jonathan asked, momentarily looking away from his own unfinished breakfast.

"Yeah. It's nice to be able to finally have some food. Uh, do you mind if I go wash my face." Clary said. She hoped that Jonathan would not see through her, he hadn't managed to so far. The truth was she was going to search Jonathan's room for any clues on what his next plan of action was. She needed to know, for everyone's sake.

He nodded. "Okay, but hurry back. I can barely go five minutes without looking at your beautiful face." Clary blushed, and stood up. She went to the door of the kitchen and left the room. When the door was closed, she bolted down the hallway.

#

As soon as Clary left the kitchen, Jonathan smacked his plate to the ground, where it shattered. He knew she had been lying. He was consumed with anger and frustration, why couldn't she just love him? The kisses they had shared felt so amazing, but part of knew it all just an act, no matter how hard he wanted it to be real. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it to peek out into the hallway. Almost at the end, he saw Clary going into his room. He snarled, feeling angry, but at the same time excited at the prospect of sending fear through his little sister. He opened the door fully and stealthily made his way down to his room, looking forward to seeing the terror in Clary's eyes.

#

Clary quickly got to work searching Jonathan's room. She didn't know what for, she assumed she would know when she found it. Her hands rummaged on his desk, her eyes scanning everything. No luck. Nothing stood out to her that told her about his plans for his dark Nephilim army. She sighed in agitation. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room. She spun around to see Jonathan standing right behind her, a scowl on his face. He rushed forward and grabbed her arms. Not giving Clary any time to scream, he flung her on his bed and climbed on after her, straddling her hips. He raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face, causing her to groan out from the pain. Then he pinned down her arms with his own, leaving her utterly defenceless.

"You lying bitch. Did you think I couldn't see through you? I'm not as stupid as you think, darling. This time I'm gonna punish you for real."Jonathan growled, looking at her with a deadly glare. Clary was panicking, her eyes widening as his scowl pierced her.

"H-how are you going to punish me?"She asked shakily, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Jonathan leant down close to her face and licked the side of her jaw.

"By making you feel so good that you'll be questioning your love for Jace."He whispered. Suddenly, he kissed her full and hard on the lips. Clary struggled underneath him, growing desperate. His tongue flicked out, asking her for entrance. She refused to give it to him this time, and he growled at her defiance. One of his hands let go of her wrist to grab her covered breast, and Clary let out a gasp. This gave Jonathan the opening he wanted, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and grabbed her wrist again. The tears poured out of her green eyes. This time, she wasn't enjoying the kiss.

Jonathan removed his lips from hers and stared down at her. She looked so beautiful when she was scared. He began trailing kisses down to her neck, just above where her breasts were. He sat up and removed her green tank top. Clary just lead there. There was no point in fighting. He could easily overpower her, and she didn't exactly want to make him angrier than he already was. He trailed his fingers down her back and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts spill out. He took her in, his dark eyes full of lust. He grabbed her breasts and began rubbing them, putting the perfect amout of pressure on her rosy pink nipples. Clary was biting down hard on her lip to stop any moans from coming out. Still rubbing one breast, Jonathan began to circle the other breast's nipple with his tongue, earning a gasp from Clary. He carried on with this, swapping his movements every now and then, from one breast to the other. Clary's hands gripped the sheets, gasping and writhing underneath him.

Jonathan pulled away from her breasts and started unbuckling his trousers. Clary's eyes instantly went to the v-lines, and Jonathan saw that her eyes were also filled with lust. He grinned and pulled down his trousers, revealing how hard he was underneath his boxers. He then began pulling Clary's jeans down, and panic set in. She quickly sat up and began crawling backwards, but Jonathan moved quicker. He grabbed Clary's arms and pulled her back towards him. He finished removing her trousers and set her back down on the bed. Jonathan lowered his head down her panties, inhaling the scent of her wetness. He shuddered at the thought of being inside her. He wrenched her panties off of her and began to lick and suck at her clit. Clary arched her back and let out a moan, gripping the sheets so tight she thought she would tear a hole in them. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, but just before she climaxed, Jonathan pulled away from her. She cried out at the sudden loss of pleasure. Jonathan looked up at her and grinned.

"Bet you liked that didn't you? Don't worry, I'll make you scream my name, but I will be inside you for that."He whispered, his voice coming out as a sexy growl. Clary was gasping as Jonathan began pulling down his boxers, and his erection sprung out. He was huge. Clary began to wonder how he was going to fit inside her without tearing her apart. Jonathan saw the worry in her face and smile comfortingly.

"Don't worry, my love. It will only hurt for a minute." He said. He aligned himself at her entrance, silently rejoicing that she was so wet. Clary gripped his biceps, preparing herself for the pain she was about to recieve. Jonathan placed on kiss on her lips before thrusting himself into her. Clary cried out from the pain and unintentionally arched her back, sending him deeper inside her. Jonathan let out a low groan, as if he were struggling not to pound himself into her. He looked down at his sister, whose eyes were tightly shut. "So, you and Jace didn't fuck. Good. I feel honoured to be your first, little sister. Don't tense. Just relax. I promise you'll like it." And with that, he began to gently thrust in and out of her. Clary's moans of agony turned into moans of pleasure as the pain faded. Jonathan began to move faster, his hands grasping her hips. He growled like it was a dream coming true, and Clary wasn't exactly quiet, moaning and panting underneath him. Soon, she began to match his movements with thrusts of her own and this caused Jonathan to move faster against her. Sweat dripped from their bodies, and Clary had never known such a feeling. It felt incredible, but at the same time, disgusting.

She dug her fingernails into Jonathan's back, enticing more moans from him as he began to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, the electric buzz that Clary had experienced before was back. She arched her back and let out a loud moan, and Jonathan sped up, groaning as he too was feeling the same sensation. They orgasmed together, and Jonathan collapsed on top of Clary's heaving breasts, fully satisified with what he had just achieved. Clary on the other hand, felt disgust. She had enjoyed every single second of that, and she hated herself for it. She looked down at her brother, still inside of her, who was resting his head on her breasts. He looked up at her and captured her lips. Clary did not kiss him back.

"Now tell me how that felt, little sister." Jonathan said.

Clary gulped."It..felt, n-nice." She said, her voice shaking.

"Just nice?" Jonathan asked, nuzzling her neck.

"It.. felt amazing."Clary admitted, and she began to sob. Jonathan smirked and climbed off of Clary. He lifted her so she was under the covers and pulled it around them both. He held her close to him, stroking her hair.

"I hope you understand now Clary. You are _mine_."


	9. Chapter 9: Despair

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 9**

Jonathan woke up before Clary this time. He looked down at his younger sister, wrapped up in his arms, sleeping soundly. She was so beautiful. _And all his._

He had been the one to claim her virginity. He owned her now. But owning her was not enough. He wanted her to love him, to need him, as his own mother had not. But Jonathan knew that if Clary had the choice between him or Jace, she would choose Jace every single time.

Sighing, Jonathan removed his arms from Clary and got up from bed. He layed the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. Quietly as he could, he got dressed and left her room. Just as soon as he left, one of his dark Nephilim soldiers strode down the hallway to meet him.

_Amatis Graymark._

Jonathan could still remember that night at the Seventh Sacred Site, where he had turned that mongrel's sister into a dark Nephilim. He could remember the struggle she had put up, and he could remember the despair on Clary's face as she had watched the contents of the dark cup spill down Amatis' throat. He smirked at the memory.

"Sir, the soldiers have been watching the Institute, and have asked me to report to you." Amatis said, her voice full of evil.

"And what news do you bring me?" Jonathan asked.

"When the girl did not return, Jace contacted the Daylighter for her whereabouts, to which he answered that Clary had left his a while ago. Jace then sent out the Lightwood siblings to search for her, and they obviously came back empty handed. That was when they realised that you had taken her. Jocelyn and the werewolf arrived and they have been sending out search parties and investigation teams since, without the help of Magnus Bane."Amatis told Jonathan. This pleased Jonathan greatly. They would not find her, and without the help of that idiotic warlock, they would not be able to use a tracking spell either. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Tell the others to keep an eye on the Institute. I will carry on with my preperations for the-" Jonathan began, but cut off when he heard his bedroom door open. Clary emerged, wearing some simple clothes. The look on her face was absolute devastation.

Tears were forming in her face as she looked into the dark, menacing eyes of the woman who would've been her step-aunt. But the real Amatis was dead, destroyed by the monster that was her brother. The same monster who had stolen her innocence.

Rage took over Clary as she leapt at Jonathan, ready to scratch his eyes out. But Amatis wacked her round the head, sending her flying down the hallway. With her head spinning, Clary did not notice Jonathan skulking towards her. He picked her up by the throat and dangled her from the floor. She clawed at his hand, but every scratch caused him to hold her tighter. Eventually, she gave up as the air left her body. Suddenly, Jonathan dropped her back down, and Clary's knees gave out from under her. She spluttered and coughed, trying to get the air back into her. Jonathan crouched down in front of her and said with a malicious tone, "Now that wasn't very nice was it Clary? You don't want me to punish you again, do you?" Clary went very still, and slowly shook her head.

"I thought not. But since you just attacked me, I think you will have to go back into the dark room again. Amatis, if you will." Jonathan clicked his fingers and Amatis marched forward and grabbed Clary by the hair. She dragged Clary down the hallway, and Clary could do nothing but scream in pain and sadness. Just before she was thrust into the dark room where she had first woken up, she caught a glimpse of Jonathan's face, full of twisted glee.

"LET GO OF ME! Please Amatis, it's me! It's Clary!" The red head screamed in a final attempt to make Amatis remember who she was, but she paid no attention. She flung Clary to the floor, causing her to hit her head. Clary groaned as the pain flooded through her. Suddenly, Amatis was standing over her, a dark joy on her face. She was holding a length of rope in her hand. But Clary was too dazed to react properly, and Amatis hoisted Clary up and put her back in the chair. She then proceeded to tie Clary to it.

"That should keep you there. My master will return shortly."Amatis said.

"Amatis...please, it's me Clary! Please say you remember me!"Clary cried. She wanted so badly for Amatis to come back. But Amatis just looked her like she was stupid.

"Of course I remember you, stupid child. Your repulsive mother is betrothed to my mongrel brother. Just because I have changed does not mean I have lost my memories."

"This isn't you. Jonathan turned you into this. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."Clary sobbed. She thought she saw a glimmer of something in Amatis's eyes, but it faded to quickly for her to register properly. She simply stood up and left the room.

"AMATIS PLEASE!" Clary screamed as the door slammed shut, leaving her alone in the darkness again. Clary let the tears fall from her face, as she nervously wondered what Jonathan would do to her when he returned.


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 10**

When Jonathan went into the room that Amatis had thrown Clary into an hour ago, she was fast asleep. Her head was leaning forward, her red hair blocking her face. Because her body was thrown forward, Jonathan could see her cleavage, causing him to shudder with want. He slowly walked over to her, determined not to wake her up. When he reached her, he lifted her head forward to look at her face. Her cheeks were tear stained from where she had been crying, such desperate agonizing cries. Yet now, she looked so peaceful, exactly like an angel. One of Jonathan's hands held her shoulder, while the other one went behind her back to untie her hands. When she was unbound, Clary slumped forward into Jonathan. He caught her and lifted her up into his muscular arms, carrying her bridal style out of the room. Her head dipped into the crook of his neck, and her arms were folded in her lap. Jonathan kissed her on the forehead, and carried her to her room.

When he opened the door, he walked straight over to her bed and laid her down underneath the covers and tucked her in. Maybe if Jocelyn hadn't abandoned him, and had instead chose to raise him and Clary together, he would have had more oppurtunities to do this. Maybe Clary would have loved him as she loved Jace. But instead, his own mother had despised him for something that was not his fault. She abandoned him. And because of that, he had grown up with Valentine, who had taught him to love is to destroy. He had grown up without a sister, without love. Maybe if Jocelyn had stayed, he would not be the man he was.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Jonathan stood up to leave the room. As he reached the door, a timid voice called him back. "Jonathan?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the bed. Clary's face was peeking out from behind the covers, a look of worry etched on her face. Jonathan looked at her with mild curiosity.

"What do you want, Clary? Wanna attack me again? Be my guest."Jonathan said, holding his arms wide open. Clary sat up in bed, but made no attempt to go towards him. She simply looked at him. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Was.. was all that true? What you just thought about our mother, and of me?" She asked with a small voice. Jonathan's eyes grew wide and angry. How had she known what he had been thinking? He leapt onto the bed and pushed Clary back down, locking her in place with his strength.

"_How the fuck did you know what I was thinking?! Tell me now!"_He was enraged. Terror was on Clary's face as she looked up at the snarling face of her brother.

"I-I-I created a new rune. One that allows me to read the mind of whoever has the same rune on them."Clary stuttered. Jonathan looked at her in disbelief.

"And how did you require a stele?"He asked slowly.

Clary gulped."...I stole it from your room while you were asleep the other night. The effect lasts for about two days. I have been hearing everything you have been thinking." Jonathan was amazed. She had managed to slip past him undetected, create a new rune, draw it on him, hear his every thought, and she wasn't cowering in fear. The dark twisted thoughts that swam around in Jonathan's mind was enough to make any normal person go insane. But then again, Clary wasn't as normal as she would've liked to believe. Jonathan released his grips on Clary and sat up.

"I didn't realize that you felt like that Jonathan. Actually, I didn't think you felt at all. But hearing your thoughts, made me realize how incredibly lonely you are. If I knew that my mother hated me from the moment I was born, for something I had no control over, I would probably be bitter too. And you are so brave for standing by Valentine despite the torture he put you through you whole childhood. You could have easily killed him, but you chose not to. I wish things could have been different for us, brother. I wish I knew you better, then maybe you wouldn't be so evil. But despite all that, you are still a demon, and that's all you'll ever be. I'm so sorry." Clary's heart poured out. She felt such a huge amount of pity for Jonathan, now that she knew his true feelings. She had always pictured him as this demonic creature with no soul, but deep down, he was so lonely, and he just wanted to be loved.

Jonathan's face softened. He thought Clary would openly mock him for being so sentimental, but he was more shocked by what she did next. Clary flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. At first Jonathan was surprised, but he hugged Clary back, inhaling her rich scent. This is what their lives should have been like.

_Before Valentine had turned him into a monster._

Jonathan pulled away from Clary and looked into her eyes. Such vibrancy. Jonthan knew that if his eyes weren't full of darkness, they too would have been bright green.

"Thank you. Now, hurry and get changed into your gear."He said quickly. Clary looked at him with confusion.

"Gear? Why do I have to get changed into my gear? What's happening?" She asked with urgency.

"You think that just because you feel pity for me I will just give up my plans? Oh no, Clary. This world will be mine. I will burn it down and pull you safely from the ashes. You will be by my side. But I can't send an army to destroy the Nephilim while I know your family, your friends and your _beloved _Jace fight valiantly to defeat me and claim you back? No. They must be the first to go. Then you will have no choice but to join me."

Jonathan's words shocked Clary to the core. Of course he wouldn't give up his plans. He still had every intention of achieving his goals, but knew that the Shadowhunters of the New York institute would stop at nothing to conquer him.

"I will not let you hurt them, Jonathan! If you truly love me-"

"I am doing this _because _I love you Clary! But as long as they are around, you will never fully give your love to me."Jonathan said." Now hurry up and get ready, unless you want me to get you changed." And with that he left the room and locked the door. Clary's heart was pounding like a drum. Tonight would decide whether Jonathan would win or lose. She was not going to let him kill the people she cared about. Clary jumped up from the bed and ran to the wardrobe. She quickly pulled on her gear, but stopped as she was about to leave. She realised the outcome of this evening, if Jonathan was going to be stopped once and for all, had to be achieved.

Jonathan had to die.


	11. Chapter 11: Conflict

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 11**

Taking a deep breath, Clary walked out of her bedroom. Jonathan was standing outside her door, dressed in his gear too, and decorated with an assortment of weapons. He looked at Clary with a mix of emotions. Regret? Love? Anger? Clary could not pinpoint the exact ones. All Clary felt was emptiness.

"You look beautiful. Now, when we get to the Institute, I want you by my side at all times. Do you understand me? Don't even think about running to your Angel Boy or anyone else." Jonathan said seriously. Clary nodded. Her brother wound his fingers round her wrist and gripped onto it tightly. He led her to a plain wall and began to draw a portal rune with his stele. The portal opened and he turned to Clary.

"This is it Clary. After this, you will belong to me."He said, looking deep into her eyes. She remained silent. He growled, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her like a cage. Then, he flung them both into the portal.

Clary could never get over the strange sensation of travelling through a portal. The ground falling beneath her feet, being surrounded by emptiness. Suddenly, Clary found herself on solid ground. She opened her eyes and blinked. A familiar sight stood in front of her that made her want to burst into tears.

The Institute.

She smiled slightly as she looked up at the towering building, warm memories flooding back. First arriving here with Simon and Jace, learning about the Shadowhunters, kissing Jace for the first time. Thinking about Jace brought tears to her eyes. If she didn't do what needed to be done, he would be killed, as would everyone else she cared about.

"Are you done gorming? We won't have very long, so we're gonna be in and out of there quick."Jonathan said, snapping Clary out of her thoughts. When she refused to answer him, he snarled and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him. "You better start learning to appriciate my efforts, little sister. We are gonna be together for a _very long time_." And then he kissed her hard on the lips. Clary didn't even struggle, she just let him have his way. Seeing that she wasn't responding, Jonathan slid his hands down her leather pants, eliciting a gasp from Clary. He promptly stuck his tongue in her mouth, and Clary had no choice but to kiss him back. She pulled away from him when she heard the crunching of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a small handful of dark Nephilim walking towards them, including Amatis. Clary took a step forward, but Jonathan's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Are you all ready?"Jonathan asked his group.

"Yes master."They all answered in a monotone which chilled Clary.

"You know the plan. In and out. Kill everyone, but leave Jace to me."Jonathan growled. Hearing her love's name, Clary snapped out of her silence.

"_JACE! Jace run, it's a trap! Jace run-" _Clary screamed at the top of her voice, but Jonathan snapped his hand over her mouth. She knew that everyone inside was not prepared for battle. She had to warn them.

"Shut the fuck up Clary. Do you want me to make Jace's death a slow one? Keep shouting if the answer's yes."Jonathan snarled, and removed his hand from her mouth. She said nothing, merely shooting daggers at him with her eyes. One of Jonathan's followers came forward with a long piece of rope, and Jonathan took it from him. He tied Clary up and grabbed her by the collar.

"Now Clary, you are going to listen to me. If you do not scream or cry while we're in there, then I will not be forced to hurt you later on. Understand?"

But Clary knew there would be no later on. She had to kill him.

The great door opened and the dark Shadowhunters flooded inside, Jonathan holding Clary close to him. He had his hand over her mouth just incase she tried to scream again. At that moment, Isabelle strode around the corner. She froze in place when she saw the intruders. Her gaze travelled to Clary being held captive. Clary's eyes were pleading for her to run, and Isabelle understood. She could not fight them alone and expect to win or survive. She looked at Jonathan, who was smirking at her. This bastard had murdered her little brother, and he would pay. Taking a deep breath, Isabelle ran to go find the others, the dark Shadowhunters hot on her trail.

Clary could feel Jonathan's hot breath on the side of her face. "Not long now love." He said, and began to walk after his followers. Fear grew stronger in Clary's heart. What if Isabelle didn't make it to the others in time? What if they couldn't fight back? What if she couldn't kill Jonathan?

They stalked after Isabelle until they reached the Sanctuary. Isabelle was handing weapons out, Alec was loading his bow, Simon was handling a sword, Luke and Jocelyn were holding seraph blades, and so was Jace. His face lit up when he saw her, but turned to a look of pure disgust when he saw Jonathan. Everyone turned to face her, and their emotions were all the same. Joy, and then rage. Joy to see her back, but rage to see who was holding her.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant reunion? We have Angel Boy, Daylighter, Freak, Bitch, Mutt and the woman who abandoned me."Jonathan sneered. Despite his harsh comments, Clary noticed he hadn't given a nickname to their mother. She was simply 'the woman who abandoned him'. Maybe this meant something, but she could hardly focus with Jonathan's hand wrapped around her neck."Any of you take one step forward and I'll break her neck."

"Let her go you bastard."Jace growled. Clary was panicking. She knew that anything could set off the Heavenly Fire within Jace, and she didn't want him to get hurt for her.

"I seriously doubt you can do much about it, with your predicament after your girlfriend _stabbed _you."Jonathan said, right next to Clary's ear, causing her to flinch. But instead of looking horrified, Jace smiled.

"Ah yes. Well, I think you'll be pleased to know we've sorted that. I'm cured, but I won't bore you with the details. I'd much rather just kill you than keep talking."

Something dark flashed across Jonathan's eyes.

"Pity. I was _so _looking forward to seeing you burst into flames. No matter. I suppose the sight of Clary sobbing away over your bloody corpse will give me enough satisfaction."Jonathan sneered, his hot breath right next to Clary's ear. She tried squirming out of his grasp, but he held her tightly.

Suddenly, Jocelyn walked forward, depsair in her eyes. Jonathan's gaze transferred from Jace to his mother. He said nothing as she walked closer.

"Jonathan. Please, I know you don't want to hurt Clary. Let her go." Jocelyn pleaded.

"You're one to talk about hurting someone, Jocelyn. You _abandoned _me."Jonathan growled. A single tear flowed from Jocelyn's green eyes, and Clary's heart went out to her mother.

"I am so sorry, Jonathan. I regret my actions everyday. Maybe if I had taken you with me when I ran, then things would be much simpler. It's all my fault. You grew up without a mother, and you grew up with a maniac for a father. No matter what he told you, I never stopped loving you. Please believe me. Please let your sister go." Jocelyn was crying by now, her face tear stained. Jonathan watched her as she poured her heart out, his face softening just slightly. His grip on Clary's neck loosened, but just before Clary could even begin to think about running, he tightened it again.

"Well it's eighteen years to late for an apology now, isn't it, _mother_? Now you will know the true pain I felt." Jonathan snarled, and with a snap of his fingers, the dark Nephilim group charged forward into battle.

Fighting commenced, and Clary wanted so badly to escape her twisted brother's grasp and fight alongside her friends. Jonathan pulled her back behind the group and dragged her away. Once they were too far for Jace and everyone else to see her, Jonathan picked Clary up and began to run.

"What are you doing?"Clary demanded, her weight being thrown up and down as Jonathan ran.

"You seriously don't think I'd fight in a battle where I could lose my hold on you? Oh no, darling. Once your little friends have been taken care of, my group will return to me, with your precious Jace in tow."He replied. Once they had reached a completely blank wall, Jonathan drew the portal rune on it. Just before they stepped through, he whispered harshly in her ear, "Then I will kill him in front of you so you know that you have no one else to turn to. You will be mine, and nothing will change that."


	12. Chapter 12: Proposition

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 12**

Jonathan and Clary appeared back in the apartment. His grip was still tight around her, and Clary fought effortlessly to free herself. Suddenly, Jonathan let her go, but quickly wrapped one of his hands around her throat, holding her in place.

"Don't fight me Clarissa. You know you'll lose. Now, when Jace is brought through the portal, you will not run to him. If you do, I'll make his death a slow and painful one. Got it?" Jonathan said casually, as if this was an everyday conversation. Tears grew in Clary's eyes, as she realised there was no way she could save Jace, because no matter what she tried, Jonathan would stop her. He looked down at her with mild amusement, and moved his hand up to move a stray curl away from her face. He then kissed her on the forehead, and Clary had to hold back bile while he did so. Jonathan began to alter his gaze from her eyes to her lips, and leaned in closer. But just before he could even get close enough to kiss her, the portal opened.

Jonathan turned him and Clary around, and held his sister close to him. The first group came through, carrying a bloodied, but conscious Jace. Clary's heart constricted, and she had to fight every instinct in her body just to stop from running to him. Jace raised his head, and his golden eyes found Clary's green ones. They were full of pain and love. Seeing him like this, so vulnerable, sent Clary to the edge. She began to sob, her body wracking with her desperate cries. Jonathan pulled her back and began to stroke the side of her face, all the while staring at Jace, whose face had grown angry seeing Jonathan comforting Clary.

"You..b-bastard.." Jace croaked. Suddenly, the second lot of dark Shadowhunters walked through the portal, and they were also holding someone hostage. As they drew back, Clary's blood ran cold as she realized who it was. _Her mother_.

She felt her knees give away, but Jonathan held her firmly in place.

"What is _she _doing here?" Jonathan demanded, indicating his unconscious mother.

"The others escaped through a portal. The warlock, Magnus Bane, arrived and rescued them. We managed to grab Jace, but Jocelyn ran back through to try and rescue him. We knocked her out, and figured that you may want her to suffer too, for her resentment of you in the past." One of the dark Shadowhunters said. Clary did not know if her heart could survive seeing both her true love and her mother be tortured and killed by her sadistic brother.

Jonathan nodded. "A wise descision. Take them both to the dark room, and then you may leave." The group nodded, and the Shadowhunters who were carrying Jace and Jocelyn went down the hall, while the larger group, Amatis included, left through the portal.

Clary was staring at the floor, her hope of a happy ending fading quickly. Jonathan still had his arms around her waist, but he let her go, knowing she wouldn't dare run. She drooped to the floor, feeling completely numb. Jonathan crouched down in front of her and lifted her head up with his finger. Her stare was vacant, going right through him. Determined, Jonathan pressed a soft kiss on Clary's lips, but she was unfazed. Ever persistent, Jonathan launched himself on top of Clary sending her to the floor, and landing over her. She seemed to wake up then, and began trying to crawl backwards, but he grabbed her arms and held her in place. He leant right down so his mouth was by her ear, and she could feel his hot breath consuming the side of her face.

"Soon, Clarissa. There will be no one left for you to turn to. Only me. You will see that we belong together. I want you so much, my love."He whispered, and then licked the side of her face. Clary shuddered. If he succeded in his plans, then there was no telling what kind of stuff he would do with her, although Clary had a few guesses. Jonathan leant away from the side of her face to kiss her on the lips. It wasn't hard, or ferocious as most of his forced kisses were. Clary could almost call it _passionate_. When he moved back, he smiled down at Clary. A genuine smile.

He stood up and raised Clary to her feet. He then took her hand and lead her down the hallway. She knew exactly where they were going. Her palms were sweaty, and her breathing was heavy. They passed the dark Shadowhunters along the way, and the bowed to Jonathan.

When the reached the door to the dark room, Clary froze. Could she really stand there and watch as her brother murdered two people she loved? No, she was stronger than that. She had to come up with a plan. As Jonathan pushed the door open, Clary came up with a plan. It sickened her to her very core, but she knew that it would stop Jonathan.

When the door was fully open, Clary's heart sunk. Jocelyn was tied to the same chair Clary had been when she had first arrived. She was bruised, but awake. She began to cry when she saw Clary, and Clary began to cry also. Jonathan scoffed at their patheticness. It was then that Clary noticed Jace chained up on the back wall. He was drenched in blood, and his right eye was swollen. Jonathan pushed Clary in the room and locked the door. He then flicked on a switch and a single lightbulb flickered on, just between Jocelyn and Jace. Clary could see them better now, and her heart ached as she saw just how badly hurt they both were.

Jonathan edged closer to Jocleyn, and pulled his seraph blade out of his belt. Her eyes grew wide with terror, and she began shaking. Jonathan snickered.

"Now..what should I do to you?"He asked slowly. As he took one step closer to her mother, Clary decided she had to do what needed to be done. She ran over to Jonathan, spun him round by the shoulders, and kissed him hard on the lips. She heard Jocelyn gasp, and Jace growl and struggle against his chains. Despite the utter disgust she was feeling, Clary carried on. At first Jonathan was taken back, but he soon melted into the kiss, still keeping a firm grip on his blade. When Clary pulled away, he was smiling.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I am begging you, please do not hurt them." Clary's voice was calm, despite the fear she felt.

"And what will you give me in return, little sister?"Jonathan demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Clary replied "If you don't hurt them... then you can have me."

"_NO!"_ Jocelyn and Jace screamed at the same time. But Clary knew she had to, and no amount of pleading would convince her otherwise. Jonathan grinned like the Chesire Cat.

"Perfect."He whispered into her ear. Putting his sword back into his belt, he took the key from his pocket. He opened the door and indicated for Clary to leave. When she left, Jonathan turned back to the two prisoners. Jocelyn had tears streaming down her face, and Jace looked ready to murder him.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet you two."He said maliciously, and slammed the door behind him. He locked it again, and turned to face Clary, who was staring at him with regret, but also determination. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Your room or mine, darling?"He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: Submission

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 13**

The Morgenstern siblings both walked into Clary's bedroom, both feeling different about what was going to happen. Jonthan was full of a dark, twisted glee at the thought of his sister willingly sleeping with him. All he wanted was her, and now she was his. He wondered if he could keep getting Clary to give herself to him if he kept threatening Jocelyn and Jace. The thought of her wanting him sent the blood pumping to his dick, begging him to take her now.

Clary, on the other hand, was full of fear, regret, disgust and hate. She had given herself to Jonathan, right in front of her mother and the boy she loved more than anyone else in the world. How could they look at her the same way again when they knew she had offered herself to him? All she wanted to do was get as far away from her deluded brother as she could. But at the same time Clary was wondering what Jonathan would make her do, there was an even more pressing question on her mind: Would she like it?

Jonathan turned around to slide the bolt into the door. She wasn't going anywhere. He turned around and pushed her back onto the bed. Leaning over her, he straddled her hips and began running his fingers through her hair.

"You are so beautiful Clarissa. My angel." He whispered blissfully. This was a dream come true for him. Wanting to satisfy him, not because she wanted to, but because she _had _to, Clary began to unzip his leather jacket. He shrugged it off his shoulders and pulled his top off. He then unzipped her leather jacket, but Clary went to work pulling her top off. Jonathan stood up and looked down at Clary. This was going to be perfect.

"You're gonna have to do this part Clary."Jonathan said, indicating his belt buckle. At first Clary froze, but sat up and quickly undid his trousers, and pulled them down along with his boxers. His erection sprung free, and Clary looked away in embarrassment. Jonathan smiled at her innocence. Pushing her back down, Jonathan pulled down Clary's jeans to reveal a lacy magenta thong. He looked back up to see Clary blush.

"Didn't take you as the thong wearing type sister."Jonathan chuckled. He slowly pulled the thong down, revealing Clary's dripping wet hole.

"Naughty, naughty Clary. What would Jace say?" He sneered. At the mention of Jace, Clary stiffened. What was she doing? Terror washed over her as she realized that, despite the fact she hated Jonathan, she was _enjoying _this. Jonathan sensed her tension, and began to tease her sex. Gasps and moans escaped from Clary as Jonathan stuck two fingers inside of her and began to pump them. Clary's hands wound themselves into Jonathan's hair, as his tongue joined in. Clary arched upwards, and the force of her orgasm made her whole body shake. Jonathan kept going until she had reached the final waves of her orgasm.

Watching his sister panting and gasping on the bed, Jonathan stood up and moved her further onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and grabbed his huge throbbing dick. Aligning it with her entrance, Jonathan pushed his way inside. Clary moaned at the sensation. Jonathan unhooked her bra and began to knead her breasts, and Clary was biting her lip in an effort to stop any more moans spilling out. But fucking her was simply not enough. So Jonathan pulled Clary onto his lap and lead back down. Then she realized what he wanted to happen.

"I-I don't know if I can..."Clary stammered.

"It's easy. Just roll your hips."Jonathan said soothingly. His hands gripped her hips and began to move them back and forth. Each movement applied the right amount of pressure to her clit, and soon Clary found she didn't need Jonathan's hands to guide her. Her nails were digging into her brother's shoulders as she rocked back on forth on top of him. Not being able to hold back, Jonathan began to thrust upwards while Clary rode him. Sending Clary into a spiral of moans, she began to move faster, making Jonathan speed up in the process. The two carried on until Clary could feel her second orgasm approaching rapidly. Jonathan noticed, and sped up considerably. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Clary's whole body exploded with pleasure. Jonathan followed soon after.

Finally finished, Clary collapsed on top of her brother, panting heavily. Jonathan ran his hands through her drenched hair. Slowly drifting off to sleep, Clary asked Jonathan, "If we keep doing this, will you promise not to hurt them?"

Jonathan looked down at his sister and pulled he covers over them both.

"If you keep enjoying it, then yes." He said, before he too was taken by slumber. If anyone were to walk in now, all they would see was a couple in a romantic embrace. To Jonathan, that was exactly what it was. But to Clary, this was her lifeline, although she would never actually admit that she liked it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Day

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 14**

Clary woke up, feeling stiff and exhausted. Her body was enveloped in a muscular warmth that could only have belonged to Jonathan. They must have rolled over at some point in the night because Jonathan was no longer on top of her, but hugging her from the side. He was still inside her, giving Clary a sick reminder of what they had done last night. _What she had done_.

Resisting the urge to throw up, Clary gently eased herself from her brother, and got out of bed. She made her way over to the wardrobe and threw on some shorts and a black and white striped top. She didn't even want to look at herself in the mirror, terrified that she wouldn't recognise the girl in the reflection. The Clarissa Fairchild she knew wouldn't have done what she had done last night. She would have fought and screamed to try and stop Jonathan. She probably would've tried to kill him. But as every moment passed, she felt less and less like a Fairchild, and more like a Morgenstern.

Clary shuddered, thinking of her father and her brother. Both sick, evil men. If Jonathan carried on the way he was going, would his evilness rub off on her? Would she submit to the darkness?

Pushing away the thought, Clary left her wardrobe. She looked over at Jonathan, who still seemed to be asleep. He was lying on his front, the covers stopping at his lower back, giving Clary the perfect view of his whip scars. She cringed, thinking about how much pain they must be giving him.

As quietly as she could, Clary made her way over to the door. Slowly, it creaked open, and she prayed that it would not wake up her brother. As she stepped outside, two hands appeared in front of her. One went around her mouth, while the other wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her waist. Clary barely had any time to struggle before she was pulled back against the chest of Jonathan. His hot breath travelled up her neck, and Clary became very aware that he was not wearing any clothes.

"Leaving so soon?"He whispered."Pity. But if you must go and see them, I will allow it. Good luck, my love." Jonathan removed his hands and let go of her. Clary slowly turned around to look at him, fighting to keep her gaze strictly towards his face.

"Why good luck?" She asked.

"Well, after you agreed that I could have you last night, I'm not sure how either of them will be able to look you in the eye."He replied with a dark but pleased tone. Clary's face turned white.

"And a little word of advice, sweetheart. If you try to help them escape, I will tear them apart right in front of you. Got it?"Jonathan said. Numbly, Clary nodded, and started walking down the hallway, with Jonathan watching her.

When she got to the dark room, she noticed that the key was hanging in the door. Strange that Jonathan had left it there. Maybe he was testing her, but right now she couldn't have cared less. Taking a deep breath, Clary turned the key and slowly opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Desperation

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 15**

When Clary entered the room, her heart broke. Both sound asleep, her mother and Jace looked exhausted. Jocelyn's hair was covering her red face, and her wrists were all bloody from where she had been trying to escape. Likewise, Jace's wrists too were bloody, the dried redness decorating his arms. His hair was matted with sweat.

Slowly, Clary walked over to her mother and crouched down. She moved the hair out of her face and sighed sadly. Would Jocelyn hate her? Clary wouldn't blame her if she did, nor Jace, not after what she had done.

Suddenly, Joceyln stirred, and her eyes opened. When she saw Clary, she began to cry. Clary could not tell if it was with regret or actual sadness. Tears spilled from Clary's eyes, but she didn't seek comfort from Jocelyn.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry."Clary sobbed, hiding her face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I couldn't protect you. I should've killed him when he was born, then you wouldn't have had to..."Jocelyn began, but her voice trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence, and Clary didn't expect her to.

Clary shook her head."It's not your fault, mum. And no matter how evil Jonathan is, no mother on Earth could kill her own child. You are no exception. But even though he is evil, it's not his fault. Valentine made him what he is, and after all, how can a boy raised by a devil be anything but a demon?"

Jocelyn looked at Clary in surprise. "I wish I had had your attitude when I gave birth to him. If I had been brave enough to raise him as my son, then maybe he could've been saved. Instead I abandoned him like a coward. I can't blame him for hating me."

Clary was about to reply, when she heard a low groaning noise coming from behind Jocelyn. Her head shot up as she realised Jace was awake. She started crying again. Could she really face him? Jocelyn had been understanding, but would he? After all, she had just willingly slept with another man, her own brother! She looked to her mother in desperate need of guidance.

"I-I don't know if I can..."Clary whispered. Her mother looked at her with sympathy.

"It's alright. Go to him. He'll understand."Jocelyn replied. Taking a deep breath, Clary got up and walked over to Jace. His arms were chained in manacles either side of him on the wall, and he was covered with dirt, bruises, sweat and blood. Clary's heart went out to him, as it always did. At least he didn't have the heavenly fire in him anymore. Reaching her hand out, she stroked the side of his face lovingly. He reacted to her touch, and leant into her hand.

"Jace..." Clary whispered. His eyes opened to reveal his golden pupils, filled with despair. Clary sobbed and leant forward with both her hands at the side of his neck, their foreheads touching. Jace lifted his head up to kiss her on the head, and Clary looked up and locked lips with him. He kissed her back with passion, and then slowly pulled away.

"Oh Clary. I should've stopped him. You shouldn't have had to give yourself to him like that." He said quietly. Clary looked at him with disbelief.

"You-you don't hate me?" She asked.

"Clary, I could never hate you. I hate _him _for making you feel like you had to do that for us. You are so brave for bearing it all, and I promise you, when I get out of here, I will make him pay."He replied, with a look of determination in his eyes. Clary smiled, rejoycing that they were both not disgusted with her. But she knew they probably would be when she told them what she had agreed to.

"Mum, Jace...I have to tell you something." Clary began, but just before she could say anything else, the door flew open, and Jonathan was standing in the doorway.

"Well Clarissa, I'd say your time in here is up. Come here." He ordered. She did not move. Growling, he marched into the room, while Jocelyn was screaming at him to leave her alone. Ignoring her, Jonathan was in front of Clary in a short amount of time. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Jace, winking at him slyly in the process.

"Wait! Just let me say goodbye! Please, Jonathan!" Clary begged, while clawing at the tight grip he held on her hand. He looked back at her, hesitated, and then let go. Clary walked over to her mum first and wrapped her arms around her.

"I won't give up. I promise. I love you."Clary whispered.

"I love you so much, baby. We'll find a way to save you." Jocelyn replied. Clary kissed her mother on the forehead, then stood up. She strode past Jonathan and made her way over to Jace.

"Don't go with him Clary. You know what he wants from you. _Please_." Jace begged, his face full of desperation. Clary leant in close to his ear.

"I'll find a way to kill him, I promise. We'll be free, I'll find a way." She whispered, before moving back to his face to give him a passionate kiss. Jace kissed her back with equal passion, and Clary's hands wound into his blonde locks. She knew she would be making Jonathan angry, but at this moment, just her and Jace, she didn't really care.

Suddenly, Jonathan's hand grabbed Clary's fiery red locks and pulled her harshly away from Jace. She screamed in both pain and surprise as she was dragged away by her hair. Both Jace and Jocelyn were yelling at him, but Jonathan paid no attention. They left the room, and Jonathan slammed the door shut, leaving them both in the darkness again.

When Jonathan turned to face Clary, his features were twisted into a malicious scowl of pure evil, and Clary felt nothing but pure fear.


	16. Chapter 16: Angst

**Twisted Belonging Chapter 16**

Jonathan took one step forward, and Clary decided she was not going to be the frightened little victim anymore. If she fought him off before, then she could fight him off now. Raising her right hand, she changed it into a fist and drove it towards his face. Not expecting it, Jonathan staggered backwards, and Clary took this opportunity to knee him where it hurt most. The air left his body as he collapsed to the ground. Not wanting to waste any time, Clary bolted down the hallway in search of a weapon.

#

Jonathan regained his breath, and stared menicangly down the hall at Clary as she fearfully ran away from him. She was scared of his wrath, he could sense that much. But he could also sense a new determination in her that had not been there before. It was probably because he had her boyfriend and her mother chained up. Jonathan couldn't decide whether or not this was a good or a bad thing. He had so missed that fiery nature of Clary's, he preferred it when she put up a bit of a struggle, rather than just let him have his way. It made it so much more... _exciting_. But now that she had something to fight for, this would mean she would not _stop _fighting. '_Oh well,might as well make the fun last while it's there_', Jonathan thought as he stood back up and began pursuing Clary.

#

Clary burst through the kitchen door, panting like a dog. She needed to find a weapon, fast. There was no telling what he would do to her now. He wouldn't just sleep with her this time, she knew something much worse was coming. Frantically, she began to search the drawers for a knife. Clary could hear Jonathan's heavy footsteps coming closer to the kitchen, so she quickly picked up a butcher knife. When she turned back around, Jonathan was standing in the doorway. He was smirking.

"Ah, Clarissa. You really think that will stop me? Put the knife down, then maybe I won't hurt you as much." He said, with a voice as smooth as glass. Clary was unfazed.

"No Jonathan. You won't control me anymore. I would rather die than belong to you!" Clary screamed. Jonathan blinked, and advanced slowly towards her.

"Well, I'm not one for granting wishes, little sister."He growled, and then lunged for her. Clary took a step backwards, and then leapt forward, the knife tight in her hand. She tried to stab Jonathan through the heart, but he dodged out of the way to quickly, and she ended up scraping his shoulder. Jonathan laughed and grabbed Clary's shoulders and threw her onto the counter. Grabbing the wrist her knife was in, he smacked it on the side of the counter, and with a cry of frustration, Clary felt the knife fall from her hand and clatter on the floor.

She closed her eyes. Her plan had failed, and now Jonathan was even more angry. But no matter what he did to her, she would not give in.

"Clary. Open your eyes." Jonathan demanded. Clary opened them, wanting to know what her brother was doing rather than being blinded by darkness. He was leant over her with a face like thunder. Clary drew in a gasp as she looked up at the terrifying figure towering above her.

"I think I know exactly what I'm going to do with you." He said in a low voice, and pulled her off the counter. Just as he placed her down on the floor, Clary brought her hand up and punched him in the throat. Gasping for breath, he could do nothing as Clary ran from the kitchen. But he quickly regained himself, and ran after her.

Clary had not gotten far when she felt a force like a wrecking ball slam into her and knock her flat. She was lying down on her front, with Jonathan on top of her. All the air was going from her body as her brother crushed her with his muscular weight. Jonathan whispered in her ear, "You will never escape me. You are a fool for trying. _You are mine_."

With that, he grabbed his stele from his weapons belt and drew a rune on her. Clary didn't know what he had drawn on her until she felt her limbs go slack and numb. _Immobility_.

A sigh of frustation left Clary's lips as she felt Jonathan pick her up and hold her in his arms. If he wasn't a sadistic, murderer, this could have been called a act of brotherly affection. But Clary knew that the 'affection' that Jonathan displayed towards her was far from being 'brotherly'. As he carried her back down the hall that she had just run down, a sick feeling of dread came over Clary as she realised where he was taking her. Back to the room where Jace and Jocelyn were being held. He was going to punish her in front of them.

She knew it would break their hearts.


End file.
